


Captured

by Amarynthia



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarynthia/pseuds/Amarynthia
Summary: Black Hat takes you as his new prisoner. This inevitably leads to absolute chaos and hilarious situations that could shove even the darkest demon into regretting all life choices. Oh, well.





	1. A Hilarious Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> A new little fic. I shall be updating "Mine" and "Hold Me" as soon as possible, I promise.

You were in trouble. Trapped in deadly combat with a powerful villainous madman. Was it the worst thing that has objectively happened to you? Obviously. Were you fully aware of it? No, you were too busy developing an odd admiration for his suave mannerisms, commanding speech and elegant attire. 

However, being a heroic figure had its perks, from time to time. The citizens would praise you, the mayors would reward you. They were used to this life, where heroes and villains soared the skies, day and night.

Even the city's insurance companies were always ready to cover for typical disasters, such as possessed buildings dancing the macarena in the middle of the city, or villainous armies forcefully taking over the theaters just when one wished see the new Marvel movie.

You could fly. A practical power, especially when you had to make a quick escape. Telekinesis, another useful ability. Unfortunately, none of these could save you from Black Hat. His shadow manipulation abilities and magical abilities had you trapped within a solid ten seconds. Oh, well. 

Shadow tendrils were wrapping around you, holding you still and making you fully at the tender mercies of your opponent. He drew closer, leaning over to your level, ravenous hunger for souls and flesh present in his gaze. Teeth, oh goodness, those teeth, and the layered voice that could make anyone lose their mind with fear. He spoke:

“And so the spider caught the butterfly. Your entire strategy was a thorough disaster, your battle skills abysmal at best, your presentation and cunning practically non-existent, and this only demonstrates your general incompetence! What do they teach you heroes today?! How to coordinate your pretty little uniform colours, hmmm? I honestly expected a fight that could last at least five minutes!“

You barely listened to what he was saying.

Of course you weren't. You were practically hypnotized by his hand gestures, the little rolling “r“ sounds he made, the way his grin would always border between seductive and feral, the sharp and sophisticated bearing he had, his visible eye narrowed so wonderfully. Your fantasy came to a halt when he had to lightly smack your head to get your attention. You replied.

“I'm sorry, what?“

He smirked at you, outstretching his hand and conjuring a sword with the blade made of the darkest steel you had ever seen, no doubt infused with his magic.

“That is of no consequence now, for your life shall be extinguished shortly.“

Sharp claws caressed the tender flesh of your neck, while the elegant sword with a little hat-shaped jewel at the hilt was placed dangerously close to your middle, easily capable of slicing you in half if its owner desired so. There was something oddly exciting within the whole idea of being destroyed by such a being.

One thought came to you: you were going to die. But you were so astonished and infatuated by the villain's dark and handsome allure, that you scarcely cared for such unimportant things. Little hearts appeared in your eyes as you giggled and dreamily replied “okay!“

Black Hat's wicked grin turned into an expression of pure shock as he was suddenly reminded of Demencia's identical little outbursts, flashbacks almost blinding him. Disbelief and disgust appeared on his features.

“Oh, no, no, no, not this again.“

Black Hat cleared his throat, trying to make himself more intimidating, hoping to traumatize you, but this somehow only made him even more attractive to you. He commanded:

“Will you take this seriously?! We are in the middle of an official conflict!“

“Hey, how can I concentrate when you keep doing...that!“

“Doing what?!“

“Being…like that!“

“Excuse you?!“

And this was the beginning of a very long bickering session that may or may not have lasted for several hours. However, you soon realized that the longer you kept him busy with arguing with you, the longer you could stay alive. It appeared that Black Hat was indeed in dire need of something or someone to cure him of his tragic boredom.

Even the reporters decided to film you two arguing, broadcasting it live on national television to entertain the entire world. The ratings were incredible. However, Black Hat received a call from Doctor Flug, reminding him of a meeting that he needed to attend very soon. Black Hat glanced at you for a bried moment, before he replied to Flug on the phone, sending a sly smile in your direction:

“I shall be there in a minute, Doctor. And I am bringing a special guest along with me, I am sure that we will all be thoroughly entertained this evening…“


	2. Experiments and Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You experience the delights of mad science and mad jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

Being dragged into the territory of the enemy was an embarassing thing to experience for every hero. However, you were not expecting the secondary embarassment of watching the mansion's official scientist and the official assassin arguing over the newly changed Netflix password.

Flug's directions were rather clear, you were forbidden from a vast majority of the mansion's chambers, and you were to be cooperative when he needed to conduct experiments on you, or when Demencia required a “playmate“. You sincerely hoped that she would not learn of your little crush on the boss. Well, your rather big and even more embarassing crush on the boss.

You quickly learned that being a captive hero in Black Hat's domain usually meant certain death at one point or other, so you decided to make sure to remain useful as long as possible in order to stay alive. You had absolutely no desire of becoming breakfast to the resident lizard hybrid girl.

Currently, you were lying on your bed in the prison room that you were provided with. The darkness of the room was suddenly disturbed with the bright light coming from the entrance as Flug opened the door dramatically.

“Make yourself ready, we have plenty of work today.“

“Oh, lucky me.“

The mad scientist narrowed his eyes at you. “Clients are coming to see how our new machine works, and guess who the “lucky“ little test subject for presentation purposes is.“

“Chances of me dying during it?“

“High.“

“You serious or just messing with me to make me suffer more?“

“We shall never know, if you don't start moving already! We need to make a last test before bringing it to the office!“

“Nerves on edge, doc? I mean, we're both gonna be screwed if your boss ends up looking bad in front of his clients because of the machine working badly.“

“Fair point.“

Fifteen minutes later, you two were standing in one of his laboratories. You were listening to Flug's explanations of the experiment and dread was already descending upon you. You groaned and whined.

“Ah, shit, doc, come on. Just shoot me instead, I'll at least go out with some dignity.“

“Absolutely not! Just get into that damn thing and behave yourself!“

“Fine! Seriously!“

You reluctantly entered the metal chamber and allowed the glass walls to close in around you. Flug grinned under his bag as he activated the machine.

“You are currently being exposed to potent rays that should ensure temporary invulnerability and shield projection. After ten minutes of exposure, we shall test to see if the effects are truly working. And for that, I brought another assistant. Demencia, you can come out now!“

You winced as maniacal laughter echoes in the lab, before slithering noises were heard approaching. Demencia came into view, armed with several axes and maces, as well as swords and little daggers.

“Don't worry, nerds, Dem is here to help ya! We're gonna ace this experiment like the professionals we are, and knock those buyers dead!“

Ten minutes later, you came out of the machine, whimpering and nervous as you knew what was to follow. Flug felt a spark of sadistic joy as he gave a signal to the lizard girl.

“Play time, Demencia. Do your worst.“

“Yipeeee! Let's break some bones!“

The next twenty minutes consisted of the following: you were flinching and experiencing a mild breakdown, as Demencia basically used every single sharp object in known existence to try and destroy you, but thankfully the invulnerability rays and shields were protecting you from each blow. Flug cleared his throat.

“So far, so good, we are ready. You will just repeat the whole thing in front of the clients, and then we can continue to other projects later in the day.“

Black Hat's office was bathed in crimson light coming from the grand window, an air of macabre elegance present in each detail and ornament. The villains were standing next to Black Hat's chair, waiting for the product presentation to commence.

Black Hat seemed rather annoyed at Flug's long explanations about his invention, and he tapped his fingers on the desk, groaning.

“Get to the point, Doctor, we don't have five centuries here. Well, I do, but you mortal cretins definitely don't.“

Flug nervously nodded to his boss.

“Yes, Jefecito, of course, we'll get to the point.“

However, things took a really interesting twist, one worthy of being recorded for future generations to see.

Black Hat's imposing presence and intense gaze were quite an overbearing thing, and you could not properly focus on your current situation at all. Each time he spoke, you had to suppress giggles, not even realizing that there were tiny hearts floating around your head. Demencia noticed this. She was not happy. At all.

Before Flug could even react, Demencia made a battle roar, pouncing on you with the full intention of tearing all of your limbs out and beating you with them, but the invulnerability shields were thankfully doing their job quite successfully.

“HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING AT MI AMORCITO?!“

The villainous clients blinked at the whole scene, seeing Demencia reach for every nearby weapon, only for the shield to cause each deadly tool to crack in half. After a few moments, they began to clap enthusiastically, telling Black Hat that they will be ordering fifty machines to be delivered to them and that they are ready to pay millions for them. 

Flug watched in horror as Demencia kept on with her little murder attempt, while Black Hat shamelessly enjoyed the entire spectacle, grinning and mildly drooling at such a generous display of violence. He tilted his head at you, a mad glint in his eye.

“Well, well, I could watch this for days.“

You were not amused in the slightest, eventhough the shields were making all of Demencia's attacks useless. Flug frantically ran out of the office, returning with a tranquilizing gun to get Demencia under some control, while the clients were happily placing large suitcases full of cash on Black Hat's desk.

You were definitely regretting all of your life choices at this point, but at least you hoped that the next day would go without any new incidents. At least you had 505's honey pancakes to look forward to.


End file.
